Model Behavior
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Spider-man/IY/ He never thought models could be so interesting till he met her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Model Behavior**_

**Summery**: (Spider-man/IY) He never thought models could be so interesting till he met her.

**Disclaimer**: Stan Lee and Steve Ditko are the sole owners of the delectable Spider-man comic/movie's. Rumiko Takahashi claims all rights to the dynasty that is InuYasha. Since I am neither of the three wonderful people, I can make no claim to their creations.

**Pairings**: Kagome/?

**HBWD's Corner:** Please tell me to stop… Okay? Really, if I post another STORY, I want you to flame me and beat the shit out of me… and that includes this story… I mean it…. Really…

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter One +-+-+-**_

Peter Parker, photographer for the Daily Bugle, shifted nervously in his pristine, onyx black tuxedo, his high-dollar camera clutched tightly in his sweaty hands. He was at one of the most talked about fashion shows in all of New York, all of America, it seemed to him.

Some big-shot fashionista was putting it on to help many different causes, the main being the fight against AIDS and the cure for cancer.

J. Jonah Jameson seemed just as uncomfortable as he was, his wife threading her fingers through his.

Peter scowled and scooted further down into his seat. He blinked in surprise when soft music started to play. The lights dimmed and the aspiring photographer sat up, his body leaning forward in light expectation and hope that it would be much better than he knew it would be.

Billowing white fog danced over the runway as a woman with dark hair tied up in a tight bun and two feathers sticking out of it walked up the runway, a handsome redhead trailing after her. He waved happily at the screaming fans before threading his fingers behind his head and continuing his lazy gait.

Jonah nudged Peter angrily and pointed to the camera in Parker's hand. Getting the idea, the brunette raised the electronic and snapped multiple shots of the two fashion designers.

The woman paused at the end of the catwalk and stood, hips jutted out and hand resting on the skin-covered bone. Her face was expressionlessly beautiful, like a pale marble Greek statue though there was a hint of Asian descent in the roundness of her cheekbones and eyes. She wore tanned shorts with large pockets and a bulky black belt. An inky black, low cut shirt covered her top half, while a flowing black scarf wrapped itself loosely around her neck. Gladiator-like heels strapped around her feet to finish the outfit.

She had an air about her that caught and commanded the attention of the audience. The woman straightened and pulled her sunglasses off to look back at her companion.

The male eased up beside her, a broad grin spread across his handsome face. A white hat sat atop his head, a large metallic flower on the left side, touched the very tip of his ears. He was decked out in a white shirt, gray and pink plaid pants and a grayish black vest. White skater shoes covered his feet while a large diamond flower dangled from his left ear. His waist-length auburn hair danced around his hips enticingly.

He pressed his tanned fingers against his smirking lips. "HUSH PLEASE!" He said through the tiny microphone attached to his ear. "My name's Hatake, Shippou and welcome to the first annual AIDS n CANCER STOPPER FASHION SHOW! Here we'll be showing many different fashions for your enjoyment. But after the show is when it really counts. We ask of you to donate some money to these causes and the many others we have going on here." He grinned and turned to the dark-headed woman.

She cleared her throat; her voice was like liquid sin as it flowed throughout the room. "And my name is Watanabe, Kagura. Please aid us in getting rid of the AIDS virus and cancer! But for now…" She trailed off and started to walk down the catwalk, hips swaying.

Shippou grinned happily. "ENJOY THE SHOW!" The crowd erupted in loud cheers and clapped their hands vigorously. The redhead skipped down the runway after Kagura and linked arms with her.

Peter snapped a few more pictures before leaning back against his high-backed chair with a soft sigh. It was gonna be boring, he knew it. _Like I want to be dragged to the stupid things… _His thoughts trailed off as pounding dance music thudded through his body and around the crowd.

A woman with spiky blonde hair walked down the runway in a fashionable ensemble that seemed more for evening wear then casual. He snapped a few pictures of her and watched as another model strolled lazily down the catwalk, her head held high, the woman's outfit defiantly unique.

Ten minutes passed and Peter was ready to rip his hair out and gouge his eyes from their sockets. He was so _bored_! Fashion shows were **not** as fun as people put them up as. _Please let some disturbance distract me and let me get the hell out of here…_ He mentally begged and looked up at the ceiling.

Jameson smacked his arm roughly, harder than he usually did and the brunette looked up.

And nearly dropped his camera.

It seemed the show had turned into a more formal eveningwear. As the latest model for the casual evening wear turned and continued down her path, another model soon stepped from the curtain.

The woman was gorgeous, with long raven hair that was tied up and around a long feather on the side of her head. The dark strands tumbled over her right shoulder, her thick bangs falling into her brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow. She had pale skin that had a healthy glow and full pink, kissable lips that just begged to be nibbled on. The outfit she wore complemented her curves nicely, showing off her delicate look perfectly. The flirty half-coat covered her breasts in a soft blue color. The lengthy dress floated around her ankles teasingly, the off-white colors a nice add on to the woman's natural beauty.

She walked down the runway with an air of confidence and grace that had the whole room captured and awed. The raven paused at the end of the runway and placed her hand on her hip, blue eyes glowing beautifully under the florescent lights above them. She winked, a broad smile spreading across her face before she twirled and walked down the other way.

Her stormy eyes locked with his momentarily and he felt as if his body was going to melt. He snapped a few more pictures and waited for the next model to come through.

Thirty more minutes and Peter had lost all hope that the dazzling Asian would come back out. But to his great surprise, and pleasure, she walked out in a thick hooded jacket that covered the top of her head, her black hair flaring around her wildly, two ear-like bumps raising from the cap. A fluffy light green scarf wrapped itself around her neck while skinny light blue jeans hugged her legs like a second, denim skin. Thick brown boots covered her feet and calves.

Once again she took a stunning pose and winked at the crowd. And they ate it up. So did Peter's rapidly clicking camera.

As she passed him again, their eyes locked and the brunette swore she gave a light blushed and continued on her way.

More models passed and Peter waited expectantly for the gorgeous model to once again make her pass in one of the… uh… _different_ fashions. The audience loved each new, innovative and unique style of clothing. He didn't know leather could look that sexy without being so skin tight. Or that a fan could be used that way.

He let the breath he was holding ease threw his lips as the mysterious female stalked down the runway in a stylish kimono-like dress. It was sleeveless and ended just above her knees. The dress itself was a deep navy color with a red and silver dragon embroidered onto it that wove and weaved up her right thigh, across her waist and over her shoulder, the head resting just over her left breast. A thick belt wrapped itself around her waist and long strings dangled down her back, the ends brushing against her strappy-heeled stiletto's.

She bent over and pressed her hand over her lips before blowing a kiss at the crowd and moving down the other side of the runway. Her blue-gray eyes paused on his form and she gave him a tentative smile before moving on, past him.

Again and again she appeared in the two hour long fashion show, letting her beauty flow through the unusual garments Peter knew would look weird or awkward on any other model. It seemed the raven-haired girl had had those custom made just for her body they fit so well on her.

As the latest song faded, Shippou's voice boomed around them. "AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR FASHION SHOW! HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT AS MUCH AS KAGURA AND I DID! AND PLEASE, LEAVE YOUR DONATIONS BY THE DOOR ON YOUR WAY OUT! WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT! HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING!" Peter stood up and looked over at Jameson.

"Come on, Parker. We gotta interview those nutcases." He gruffly said and walked out of the aisle and towards the catwalk, or really, behind it. The two had backstage passes so they were let in. And when they entered the large room, chaos was the only thing that could be said for the mayhem that seemed to leak from every crevice in the room.

Girls were half naked and running around, body parts bouncing and jiggling enticingly, looking for different clothes. A few of them were fully clothed but looking for their purses or the like, while others were in the process of clothing themselves.

Jameson grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him over to the grinning redhead. "Mr. Hatake. I'm J. Jonah Jameson from the Daily Bugle and I am here for my interview." The aging male stated.

Shippou turned curious green eyes onto the two before he grinned broadly at them. "Of course! But after I get these little chickies back to their nests." He gave a feminine giggle and ushered the clothed girls out of the dressing room. "Where's my little Kaggy_-chan_?" He asked suddenly and one of the girls came out of the back room.

"Changing. Don't bother her. She's not feeling to good right now." She informed the redhead, who pouted angrily. He crossed his arms over his chest but sighed in defeat.

"Call me when she gets out, okie dokie?" He gave the model a dazzling smile that would have been puddle inducing, if Peter was a girl, or gay. But instead, it only affected the blonde, who giggled and nodded happily.

"Of course, Shippou! I'll make sure you're the first person to know." That said the model strutted away, long hair swishing behind her.

Jameson cleared his throat, pen and pad clutched in his beefy hands. "Mr. Hatake, please. I am trying to get an interview from you. Your models can wait for just a few minutes." The fashion designer arched a thin brow at the outspoken older male. He curled his long fingers around his chin and snorted delicately.

"Why would I give such a badly dressed _oyajii_ like you an interview? I'm much too busy and have other, more _important_ things to attend to. Oh! Like checking up on my favorite model. KAGGY_-CHAN_! OVER HERE!" He waved his long arm towards the beautifully captivating model. Her brilliantly odd eyes turned towards them and a large smile spread across her angelic face.

"SHIPPOU_-CHAN_!" She called out and practically flew over to the trio, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders when she reached them.

Said male swung her around happily before setting her down on her thong-clad feet. "My, am I a lucky fucker or what?" He snickered. Kaggy rolled her eyes before she turned her amazing eyes upon the other two males.

Shippou, seeing her attention was somewhere else, sighed softly before his ever-present grin came back onto his handsome face. "Well, guess introductions are in order. And that interview, _oyajii_? Don't you want that?"

Jameson nodded. "Of course, Mr. Hatake. I am J. Jonah Jameson, Chief Editor of the Daily Bugle, as I said before." He mumbled the last part with a slight scowl. "If we could find a nice, quiet place for this interview to take place, I'd like to start on it." The two walked away, the older male asking the redhead questions left and right, his tape recorder dangling from his neck, the record button pressed down.

Peter turned his attention back to the gorgeous model and gulped thickly. "Uh… Hi…" He murmured awkwardly.

Kaggy smiled at him softly and grabbed his hand. "I want to talk to you alone too, if you don't mind." Her wink had his heart stopping for a split second before it came back full force, this time pounding heavily in his chest cavity. He nodded dumbly and followed after her.

The two slipped past the nearly fully clothed woman and sat down on a plush couch. "Now, you were that guy sitting on the front row, right?" Her hair tumbled over her shoulder as she tilted her head in curiosity.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, Peter Parker at your service…" He trailed off, his hand suspended in the air awkwardly.

"OH!" Her blue, blue eyes widened. "How very rude of me! _Gomen nasai_, I am Higurashi, Kagome. It is very nice to meet you, Parker_-san_." She slid her hand back into his and shook with a firm grip.

"Yeah, same here. Nice to meet you too, Miss Higurashi." She gave a very unlady-like snort before waving her hand dismissively.

"Please, call me Kagome." She winked at him.

"Okay, but only if you call me Peter." He gave her his own wink, to which she actually blushed at.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the chaos behind them going unnoticed to the Asian, but not the brunette. "Is it always like this after a show?" He asked her suddenly.

Kagome blinked, startled, but quickly recovered. "_Nani_? Could you please repeat that?" She said and stared up at him with her large, doe-like blue eyes.

Peter nodded. "Sure. Is it always this… noisy and fussy after a show?" He questioned again. The woman gave a soft laugh, her hand coming up to cover her open lips.

"Oh, yes. Almost always. The only time we are actually calm is when we're sleeping, I suppose. Our lives are pretty hectic. Going from one shoot, to another runway show, to meetings… Ugh! That reminds me…" She pulled out an expensive looking phone and started to play around with it. "HA! I am free!" She turned to look at him, hopefully. "Uh… I know we don't know each other that well… But I would like to know you." She raised her hands suddenly. "But only if you want to, cause I'm free this Sunday, and I was sort of hoping… Well…" Her face was doing a nice impression of a tomato by now.

Peter caught on and gave her a sly grin. "Well, I'd have to check my busy schedule." He joked and started to look around on his arms. "Seems I'm free Sunday too! What a coincidence!" He pointed to a random part on his arm and Kagome gave a loud giggle.

"Oh, that is hilarious!" She cooed, a tinkling laugher spilling from her throat and lips.

_Like a bell, or Aunt May's wind chimes…_ He thought absently before quickly coming back to reality. "Yeah, I try." He chuckled with her and leaned back on the comfy couch. "So, watcha doin' next, like, tomorrow?" Peter asked her. "Just curious, you don't gotta tell me." The brunette sat up and held his hands up, palms pointed towards her.

The model smiled happily and curled her long legs up to her chest, her hand cupping her bare feet. Her flip flops sat sadly on the ground, the little butterflies staring up at the two silently. "Just going in for a new shoot. This magazine wants me to model their newest line of clothing or something. Nothing I can't handle. It's when people try to interview me that I start to freeze up." She pulled at her toes.

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd bet." He leaned back lazily on the sofa and turned to look at the other girls in the room. Or, at least, what was left of them. "Wow, they got out of here quick." He mumbled.

"Of course. They don't like staying in one place to long. They're usually running around doing random things if they're not working. The whole lot's crazy if you ask me." She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. She yawned suddenly. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't' have stayed up so late last night." She mumbled.

"What'd you do?" Peter asked without thinking.

Kagome smiled softly. "I love to read." She answered.

He blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to pry." The model gave him a bright, but sleepy, smile. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his thicker, larger hand and held it in a firm grip.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay, I wouldn't have answered if I didn't want to." She placated him.

And once again, the fell silent, only this time it was calmer, easier.

Jameson's booming laughter cut the quiet moment short. He and Shippou stepped out from the tiny room, Peter's boss laughing up a storm. "Oh, boy, you really do have one hell of a job, don't you?"

Shippou grinned at him and threaded his fingers behind his red head. "Oh, yeah. I've got to take care of whiny sticks. Such hard work." He sighed dramatically and Jonah gave a jovial chortle. "But, work aside. Thank you so very much for taking time out of your busy day to talk with me. It's nice to have a conversation with someone who knows how to count past eleven." Green eyes locked with fiery blue and the redhead gulped. "But—Kagome_-chan_! Please! You know I didn't mean you! I swear!" He raised his hand and whimpered like a wounded puppy.

"You better have meant it for someone else, _gaki_! Or so help me, I'll deck you so hard, MY _ojii-sama_ will feel it!" She stretched her arms and fisted her hand tightly.

An amused chuckle announced another presence to the room nearly empty room.

Kagura stalked forward and rested her hand on her hip. "Shippou, dear, aren't you a little old to be playing up the baby card?" She arched a fine brow curiously at him. Her odd magenta eyes seemed to sparkle like pink diamonds as a cool smirk curled on her red lips.

Shippou pouted and crossed his arms over his thin chest. "_Soreha naniwo anataiaruka, obaba?_" He growled angrily.

The female brunette chuckled softly and walked over to him. "Watch that mouth of yours, _temee_, or I might have to beat you senseless." She winked at the raven and Kagome giggled softly.

"_Tachi sari nasai_…" Shippou scowled and stalked away, hand wrapping softly around the models arm. "Let's go, Kagome_-chan_. I smell bitch and it's hurting my nose." Kagura laughed softly and waved lazily.

Jameson grabbed Peters arm and dragged him away. "Let's go look at your shots, Parker." He said and Peter turned to look at Kagome. She gave him a sheepish smile and waved.

"MEET ME AT JUCIES AT THREE SUNDAY, OKAY?"

Peter nodded. "I'LL BE THERE!"

_**-+-+-+ End Chapter One +-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: And there's the end of my Spider-man/IY crossover… Tell me what you think, okay? A nice review or a _bad_ review would be greatly appreciated!

**Translations**: _oyajii_ – old man. _Gomen nasai_ – I'm sorry. _Nani_ – what? _Gaki_ – brat. _Ojii-sama_ – grandfather. _Soreha naniwo anataiaruka, obaba?_ – What's it to you, granny? _Temee_ – basterd. _Tachi sari nasai_ – go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**HBWD's Corner:** Wow, you people actually liked it? And why did none of you tell me to stop? _(cries)_ I am afraid I'll get so swamped, both by school and work to be able to continue my stories like they should be! BUT I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST! _(sobs)_ Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! PLEASE ENJOY!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Two +-+-+-**_

Clothes flew in hazardous piles on the floor behind the frantic male. Once again, wide, panic-filled brown eyes flickered over to the digital clock that rested on Peter Parker's nightstand. Said male gave a choked gasp and dug into his nearly-empty closet.

The clock read 2:43 p.m. _I'm screwed! I'm so screwed! She's not gonna be happy when I'm not there, and it'll take me twenty minutes to get to Juicies!_ He grabbed a decent looking T-shirt and slipped it over his head before smashing a brush through his tangled brown locks. "Unless I swing there…" He mumbled out loud, an idea slowly forming in his over-worked brain.

Kagome waved her hand above her head, her pastel blue beanie firmly planted on her head, the large black and blue sunglasses covering nearly half her face. She was in a thickly woven shawl that covered her loose stylish T-shirt and designer jeans. "PETER_-KUN_!" Said male blinked and squinted.

_Of course he wouldn't know me; I don't look the same! I'm not Higurashi, Kagome right now!_ She gave a mental giggle at that. The model jogged through the throngs of the New Yorker's before breaking free from the fast-flowing crowd. She stepped past the white iron fencing and strolled up to the bewildered Peter.

Kagome giggled and sat down in front of him. "Sorry, I have to go incognito." She blushed.

Instantly understanding dawned on the male's handsome face. "Oh." He said before chuckling softly and relaxing his back against the hard-backed chair. "Eh, it's okay. I understand." There was an awkward pause. "So… uhm… why'd you ask me out here, if I may ask." He questioned her. He flushed himself.

The model covered her mouth and gave another tinkling giggle. "You're a normal man, right?" She touched his hand with a slight wink. "Well, I like to have… well… normalcy, at least some." With that whispered comment the female rolled her bright blue gems. "Being famous and all."

Peter gave a dramatic gasp and Kagome blinked at him. "You're _using_ me?" He asked her before winking at her playfully. The male threw his arm over his eyes. "I feel so useless…" He trailed off with a barely concealed smile.

Kagome reached over and touched his arm as if to placate him. "Oh! Please forgive me! I did not mean any disrespect!" She played along, her voice rising slightly to match his dramatics.

The two lapsed into silence after their laughing fit. A waiter stepped out to their table and Kagome winked her nose at the menu. "I'm sick of bunny food and fruity drinks." She told Peter, who peered at her from behind his menu after the waiter left. "Can we get some pizza?" She looked at him imploringly and the brunette knew he couldn't resist.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" He asked her as he stood up.

Kagome waved his concern off with a flick of her hand. "So what if Shippou_-chan_ bitches at me, I can handle it." She winked at him teasingly. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, but…" He trailed off at her sudden glare. "Alright, let's get out of here." He stood up and walked over to her, held out his arm and smiled encouragingly at her.

The model looped her arm with his and walked with him to the sidewalk. She watched him silently as he tried to hail a cab, but nothing worked. She strutted past him, pushed him aside and smirked at him over her shoulder. "Watch and learn." She raised her arm and waved it around; making sure her leg was pushed outwards in an enticing manor.

A bright yellow taxi pulled up to them and crawled to a stop. "_That's_ how you get a cab." She told him and opened the door to get in.

Peter took her large bag and gave it back to her when she was settled before climbing in himself. "I know the best pizza place. The cheese just _melts_ in your mouth." He turned his attention to the cabby. "The Dragon's Den, please." He said and the male nodded.

"Alrighty, sir." He said and floored it.

"—and then Shippou_-chan_ was like 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!' Ah, I've never laughed so hard in my life!" Kagome gave a trill of laughter, accompanied by Peter's hearty chuckles. The two were sitting in The Dragon Den, had been for the last two hours, and were picking and eating away at their large pepperoni pizza. The model grabbed another slice and dragged it over to her plate, the cheese practically sliding off the bread and sauce.

"And then what?" Peter questioned, taking the last piece for himself.

Kagome bit into the slice and pulled at the cheese until it finally broke apart. She swallowed before answering. "I gave him a bottle of red hair dye and told him not to mess with me ever again." The raven giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "He was so mad."

"I would suppose so! Turning his hair snot green." He shook his head with a broad smile. "The things you pranksters think up." Peter winked at her before biting a good chunk out of his pizza.

Silence consumed the table as they ate quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome leaned back and rested her hands on her belly with a satisfied sigh after finishing her slice. "That was so good…" She said and closed her eyes contently. "We should do this again." She told him and peeked at him from under her hooded eyes.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this was fun." He said and popped the last of his pizza in his mouth.

The model worried her bottom lip before reigning in her courage. "So, do you want to go out on another date soon?" She asked him and Peter blinked in surprise.

"You're asking me out again?" He said skeptically, eyeing the blushing girl in an unconvinced manor. "I'm not even famous, Kagome. Why would you want to hang out with me?"

She sighed softly before leaning forward. She flicked his forehead and snickered softly. "Did you not listen to me when we talked at Juicies? I want normalcy in my life and you seem like a normal guy to me. That and I, uh…" Kagome blushed and stood up. "Do you mind if I go to the girl room to freshen up?" She asked him suddenly.

Peter gave her an owlish look and watched as she thanked him before dancing off to the bathroom. _Well that was weird._ He thought before a dorky grin stretched over his face. _She wants another date with me… Am I the luckiest guy or what?_ He threaded his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the soft-backed chair. "Lucky as can be." He said out loud and closed his eyes.

Peter heard the soft flip-flop of Kagome's thongs after a short while and scooted forward to watch as the beautiful model strolled over to him, her attention solely caught by her enormous shoulder bag. "Where are you…?" She mumbled to herself before giving a triumphant squeal. "There you are!" She sang out before seating herself across from Peter again and dropping the heavy load onto the ground.

She slid open her cell phone and started to text with rapid-fire haste. Satisfied with her message she sent it and leaned back. "Sorry about that but Shippou_-chan_ told me to text him when I finished eating and to tell him where I—" She paused and smirked at her newest text. She answered him back and quickly scooted over to stand next to him. "Read this." Kagome instructed.

_From: Ship_

_To: Kagsie_

_R u insane? DX Im gona kil u wen u get back home!_

_Y didn't u have that salad lyk I told u 2? _

_Go thro ^ rit now, damit! & then eat a salad!_

Kagome snickered and slid her phone shut after Peter had read it. "He's so mad at me." She read his text and started to laugh softly. "Oh, I love you Shippou-_chan_. You're so dumb sometimes." She held out her phone for him to view the message that Shippou had sent her back.

_From: Ship_

_To: Kagsie_

_U betr fuckin not or so help me kags im gona go apeshit on ur ass!_

_Go 2 the toilet & puke ur guts out NOW!_

She sighed softly and closed her phone. "Want to go somewhere else or hang out here to talk?" She asked him and Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't care, either's fine with me." He said and the model smile softly.

"Well, I think we've loitered around here long enough." Kagome sat up and stretched her arm over her head before straightening her clothes and picking up her large tote bag. "Got any ideas where we could stand around without annoying anyone?" She latched onto his arm and looked up at him hopefully.

"Well, uh, how about the park?" Peter questioned.

The raven grinned happily and walked with him out of the restaurant, a large tip lying innocently on their table. Her fingers threaded through his and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love going to the park, it's so relaxing and fresh…" She took a deep breath, her eyes sliding closed.

A blue and red blur flew across the New York night sky. It's lithe body twisting around to shoot off another long string of webbing. _Absolutely the best day of my life._ Spiderman thought and landed softly on the roof of a semi-short building. He settled down and rested his arm on his knee. "What a day…" He grinned behind his mask and let his body fall backwards, his arms pillowing behind his head.

Closing his eyes, Spidey kicked his legs against the building softly, letting the events of the day play across his memory like a movie reel.

A mouth opened hungrily as the hulking black thing watched its prey silently. Tracing its long, thick tongue over the jagged fang-like teeth, the humanoid creature moved quietly, almost like a shadow, down further until it was almost directly over the snoozing Spiderman. Flexing its pudgy fingers, the thing fisted its hand. "You are ours, Spiderman!" Venom roared, his fist connecting with the concrete underneath him.

The blue and red-clad male crouched and swallowed nervously. _Great, and I was having a nice dream too…_ He thought and wiggled his pointer finger in a no-no fashion. "That wasn't very nice, Venom. You don't wake a guy up like that!" He leapt forward and slammed his own fist into the symbiote's face, only to have wiggling black tendrils start to skitter up his arm.

"We have you now!" The crazed thing cackled and crunched his own mighty fist into the wall crawler's squishy abdomen. "You will not get away from us this time, Peter Parker!" Venom grabbed Spiderman's captured hand and slowly twisted it, breaking it free from the twisting black goo-like substance. He clenched his large hand and felt the hardy bones beneath his fingers start to give way to his unrelenting strength.

Spiderman hissed in pain and tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. _Damnit… And today was such a good day too…_ He thought as a cracking sound echoed around them.

_**-+-+-+- End Chapter Two -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** Some of you were saying there wasn't enough Spiderman…. Well, there you go! And… _(sniffles)_ My Spidey! _(clings to him and Venom)_ Don't fight! Become a smexy yaoi couple! _(cries)_ xD LOL!

Anyhoo, sorry about the long-time-no-update thing… But I had a lot of free time (since it's Thanksgiving break here) and I thought I'd update some of my stories! :D So, here it is! And now! Off to work on another story! _(throws fist in air while striking Lee-pose)_ YOSH!


	3. Chapter 3

**\/BWD's Corner:** Well, it took me a while, but I finally was bitten by the plot bug! So, here's a shiney new chapter for ya! :D I hope you guys don't kill me for not updating like I should... but I found out... I actually have a LIFE O.o Which is weird... And I'm graduating high-school soon so... My last day is the 8th and I graduate the 15th! I'm so excited! That my be the reason I've updated, lol! Anyhoo, enough about me, ONWARD TO TEH STORY!

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

_**-+-+-+ Chapter Three +-+-+-**_

Spider-Man hissed in pain and tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. _Dammit… And today was such a good day too…_ He thought as a cracking sound echoed around them.

His piercing scream echoed off the walls as his arm was dislocated and he reacted without thinking. His foot connected with Venom's abdomen, knocking him loose. He whirled around, mind hazy with pain, and launched himself to the guffawing villain. His usable fist crunched into the beasts face, crushing the bone underneath his unrelenting rage.

Venom hissed in pain, shoved Spider-Man from him and leaped back, crouching and lightly touching his face.

He started laughing again. "You think that pitiful att-" He never finished his sentence as he was pummeled by a barrage of kicks, punches, head butts and sharp knee kicks that struck with such devastating force, the sound of breaking bone echoed off the walls of the buildings the two were fighting atop of.

Spider-Man skipped back a few steps to survey his prey, breathing heavily. His body pumped with adrenaline. He felt like he could take on the world and win. He felt... He felt...

Pain.

And **lots **of it.

He cradled his stomach as wet, warm blood gushed forward. With a shaky breath, Spider-Man glared at the crazed new enemy.

"Well, look what I found!" The red symbiote cooed. He flicked his gaze from the bleeding hero to his 'brother'. "A beaten old man and a dying human! How quaint." Carnage curled his claws close to his face and gave an insane giggle.

"Leave us!" Venom snarled, throwing his arm in front of his face in rage. "Spider-Man is OUR prey! You have no right to butt into our fight!" His mouth opened wide, exposing all of his jagged teeth, as if to use his fangs as a way to scare off the other symbiote.

Carnage tsk'ed the darker alien. "Come now! It looked like you could use a hand, so I wanted to extend an invitation to my dear _brother_." He said the word sarcastically and Spider-Man stood up on shaky legs.

He swallowed thickly, choking back blood. As the two continued to throw veiled insults at each other, the blue and red clad male stumbled from the scene. _Not a great day for New Yorks Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man..._ Peter thought as he cradled his tore stomach and dislocated arm against his belly as he used his good arm to swing to the nearest hospital. _Hopefully they accept Spidey-Cards..._ Even he grimaced at how... ugh, that one was.

Kagome sighed angrily and stared out the window. She listened with half an ear as Shippou went on and on about her next 'gig'. "-and it shouldn't take too long... But, that is if the camera guy doesn't start droolin' over you again." He finished up with a nod.

His bright green eyes blinked open when he didn't hear Kagome's usual 'SHIPPOU!' comment when he made a dirty joke at her expense. "Earth to Kagome_-chan_!" He said and tugged lightly on her lengthy black hair.

She blinked and turned her glazed stormy blue eyes at him, staring blankly for a moment. "What?" She asked intelligently.

The _kitsune_ sighed heavily and shook his head, plopping down next to her on the sofa. "Nothing, nothing." He said and cuddled up to her.

Kagome instantly started to pet his furry ears absently. "Do you think we could invite Peter_-kun_ to the shoot?" She asked thoughtfully.

Shippou hummed quietly for a moment at the special, loving treatment. Lazily opening his eyes, he yawned, exposing his lengthy fore fangs, and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why not. I mean, you do really like him, right?"

The priestess-turned-model smiled softly. "Yeah, he reminds me of Houjo_-kun_ kind of... In the sweet, down-to-earth kind of way... And you, too. He cracks jokes left and right."

The fox arched a thin red brow. "_I_ crack jokes? Yeah, sure, and Kouga's the brightest crayon in the whole fucking box."

Kagome smacked his head in between his ears lightly. "That wasn't very nice." She admonished and shifted around to get more comfortable in her seat. She closed her eyes and smiled lazily, fingers threading through his thick hair as they teased his ears.

Shippou scowled and curled his head into her hand, a soft whimper leaving his throat. "Ka-go-meee!" He whined, bottom lip sticking out unhappily.

The _miko_ giggled lightly, flicked his nose playfully, and gripped one of his ears between her forefinger and thumb. "Whaaat?" She opened her eyes and looked out the window. Her gaze flitted from one twinkling city light to another. _Gods, I miss Tokyo..._ Kagome sighed dreamily and let her fingers trail away from Shippou's ear to rub down his brow, over his cheekbone and under his chin.

The fox knew the instant when Kagome started to touch him softly that she was distracted by something. "_Oi_, you okay?" He asked and squirmed around until he was lying on his belly. He watched as Kagome blinked at the question and turned her attention to him.

She tapped his nose with a tender smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking over my date." She sighed happily.

Shippou narrowed his emerald eyes at the mention of the other male in her life. "Oh, yeah... Him... You did do as I instructed, right? You did eat a salad after puking your guts out... Right?" He poked her belly, scowling.

Kagome swatted his hand away, scowling right back. "I'm not going to ruin my esophagus by binge eating." She said and rubbed the spot he poked. "And _ow_! Bite your nail off next time you want to poke me!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Her legs slipped up and locked around his waist as she giggled. "HEAD LOCK!" The priestess cried out and tightened her hold on his head.

Shippou choked momentarily before gripping her arm and, using only a bit of his strength, loosened her hold on him. "That's so not fair!" He cried out and flipped over in her weak human hold. "Now, REVENGE!" He pulled her shirt up just enough to expose her flat belly. He dove down and blew onto the tender flesh, making a loud raspberry echo around the large, nearly empty apartment.

The priestess squealed and jerked around the couch, pushing at the immobile slab of fox on top of her. "SHIPPOU-_CHAN_!" She cried out before petering off into another peel of laughter.

The front door opened and Shippou sat up, blinked slowly and jerked back before an expensive vase could hit him in the face. "Whoa! What where you throw that shit, Kouga_-chan_! You could have hit me!"

"Would you keep it down? Some of us have had a very fucking bad day!" The black haired male snarled, red slowly entering his striking blue eyes.

Kagome crawled off of the couch and made her way, cautiously, over to the volatile wolf. She held out her hand and tilted her head away slightly, showing her submissiveness to him. His demon was closer to the surface than what she would have liked.

Said wolf sniffed the hand lightly before he wrapped his arms around her body tenderly and hugged her close. "Sorry..." He said and nodded to Shippou, who nodded back. "You okay?" The question was directed towards the female who smiled lightly up at him.

"Yup!" She patted his chest, stepped back and looked him over. "Same question, only for you." Kagome grabbed his hand and held it comfortingly.

He snorted and tilted his head to the side, a heavy blush staining his cheeks. "Ayame wants me home soon, she's gonna have her next litter in a few days. The fox said I could catch the plane back to Japan tomorrow, already got the tickets. First class 'n' everythin'."

Kagome smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! I hope you arrive in time." She kissed his cheek and let him walk back to his room.

Shippou flopped onto the couch and patted his belly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned. "I'm gonna head off to bed too." She said sleepily. "Night, Shippou_-chan_." She murmured, rubbed her eyes, and dragged her feet to her room.

Shippou watched her leave silently, his foot tapping to unheard music. _Next week... Parker is getting a major interrogation. Then he'll get killed by Kouga when he gets back in a couple months and everything'll get back to normal._ He thought before shifting onto his belly and pillowing his hands under his head.

Kagome nervously shifted from foot to foot as she waited by the elevator. Her anxious blue eyes flicked over to the revolving glass doors for the familiar blob of brown hair. _By the Gods, it took me forever to get him on the line! His aunt sounded nice, though..._ She thought and let a brilliant smile splash across her face as she saw Peter Parker make his way through the entrance.

He looked just as nervous as she felt (probably more so, actually), so when they made eye contact Kagome crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out momentarily. _Hope no one snapped a shot of that._ She thought absently and met him half way so he wouldn't have to deal with Sherry, the overly perky secretary. She quickly looped her arms through his.

Neither noticed the dark, interested blue eyes that watched from the window. The hulking mass of bulging biceps and quivering pectorals slipped into the building. He made his way over to the desk and handed the secretary the official looking pass before getting the photography card. He headed up to the elevators and pressed the 23rd floor.

Kagome grunted when the designer tightened the corset-like top, tied it off to where the bow was barely showing and ran her fingers over the black lace and red cloth. "Now don't you look charming, darling." She said in a sweet, gentle voice.

The priestess smiled sweetly to women and looked at herself in the mirror. The top was constricting, though not enough to hurt her in any way and was a deep red with black ribbons criss crossing along the front. Lace traced along the sleeveless top and bottom. The skirt flowed freely down to her mid-calves where the sheer black material floated down an inch or so more that the red cloth. Laced boots covered the rest of her feet.

Kagome chanced a look over to her possible boyfriend and smiled happily to herself. _He looks so happy._ She thought, resting her finger on her red lips only to reprimand by her make-up artist.

Peter was in heaven, for the most part. Even though he had to have an ass-load of stitches and he now had medical bills out the wazoo, he would live to fight another day! And he was a quick healer, so that was always good. What hurt the most was when they had to pop his arm back in place. _Ugh, don't want to go through that again._

But the worst part was having to lie to Kagome. When she asked what was wrong with him and how come he couldn't give good hugs, he explained he had got into the crossfire of a gang fight. She had cooed and buttered him up, asking if he needed anything, a latte, an ice pack, a new tummy (the last one had him chuckling) but he declined everything. He didn't want to be a burden to her. To which she answered it was no big deal and she could afford that kind of thing. Again, they had shared a good light laugh.

_Holy crap, that's Richard Warren! God, what I wouldn't give to meet Cindy Crawford, or have taken her picture..._ He had never been around such greatness that was pure human! He was squirming in his seat to meet the renounced fashion photographer, but he had to stay calm, cool and collected. It wouldn't do to embarrass Kagome this early into the relationship.

He turned his eyes onto said girl and nearly went cross eyed. She didn't look the same that was for sure! Her hair, which was normally free flowing, and wavy was stuffed into a large wig. The wig was spiky and had a greenish tint to the black color. There were too long forelocks that hung near her breasts and were striped, red and black. A brilliant red bow was stuck in the mass of thick 'hair' that spiked out stylishly.

Her eyes are what really struck him though. With the dark make up that swooped around the lid and made a fine ark down the nose and at the outer corner of her eyes, fading to a soft red, the blue of her own eyes stuck out like neon at night. And the temporary butterfly tattoo that covered her left eye was elegant and cute at the same time. Her lips were a dark red. Over all, it made for a hell of a photo shoot.

Kagome made her way over to the set, where Shippou was holding a delicate looking pair of-"Fairy wings?" Peter couldn't help but ask as he scooted closer to watch the action unfold.

The redhead arched a thin brow. "Yes. We are doing an ad for 'Enchanted Wings' The Fragrance." He said and helped the model slip on the extra accessory. The wings looked delicate, easily breakable. Perfect for Kagome. She twirled for a few seconds, giggling happily.

"Now, be careful with this." The ad campaigner said as he handed the perfume bottle to Kagome. "This is expensive stuff." He stepped back and nodded to the cameraman. "I think we're ready."

Peter swallowed thickly and shifted his weight to the other foot. This would be his first time at a major fashion shoot like this... And it was exhilarating! Not like when he was fighting and adrenaline was pumping through his veins but... still, similar.

He watched as Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and within a second, lost all of her happy-go-lucky personality and gained a sex appeal that had him staggering back a step or two. She cradled the perfume to her chest and tilted her body towards the camera slightly. Her head angled itself downwards as she looked through her thick lashes at the camera.

And it went on like that, for twenty shots. All of them were pure perfection in his opinion. Even the one where Shippou had messed her up and she had burst out laughing.

It amazed him that... that... that something like _that_ would want to date him. Sure, he had dated Mary Jane but she had known him from kindergarten through college. They had that knowledge of each other that could only be achieved from prolonged presence in the others life.

Now, though, she was finding her love in Harry. It stung a bit (okay, a lot) but he was really happy for them! They were getting married soon and everything. He was even Harry's best man... But it hurt that his two best friends were getting hitched before him... And he was still single... _But hopefully not for long!_ Peter thought and had to keep his victory dance to himself.

Kagome had to go back for hair and makeup and then change out of her costume to put another one on. It seemed tedious and annoying. But, it was her life. And he would have to get used to it, hopefully. He really liked Kagome, as a person. She was kind, she was well mannered. She was one of those girls you could (and would) **happily** take home to your mother (or aunt, in Peter's case). Kagome was the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Peter's eyebrows disappeared in his hair as he got an eyeful of Kagome's next outfit. It looked like nothing but a large long-sleeved shirt with dark blue sleeves and a small denim vest. But, as he peered closer, he could see the tiny black shorts underneath the white shirt. A gaudy, multi-jeweled necklace hung around her neck that she was fiddling with at the moment. Two fat, metal bracelets hung heavily on her hands, nearly falling off.

Kagome stepped onto a different set and was handed the new product 'Simple Earth' Female Musk. And, once again, the female gave a captivating performance. One that had Peter eager to snap shots of her for himself.

It took a short amount of time to get the perfect shot, but Peter was no less disappointed.

Checking his watch, the male nearly went bug-eyed. _Two hours? Oh, crap! I gotta go._ He stood up and jogged to the best of his ability to Kagome. "Hey, uh..." Peter swallowed and kicked his feet awkwardly. "I gotta get my Aunt and help her with some stuff around the house... I don't want to be rude or anything but..."

Kagome nodded her head, waved him off and said happily. "Oh, you were free to leave the minute the shoots started!" She giggled and tapped his uninjured shoulder. "Tell your Aunt is said 'Hi', alright?" She winked at him and watched as he raced away, as fast as his wounded body could take him.

She sighed softly when he disappeared through the elevator doors before shaking her head and heading into the dressing room to change and get ready for her last shot of the day. She had a go-see scheduled later this afternoon, so it was a light lunch, then off to the wonderful client meeting. "Yay..." Kagome said sarcastically, waving her hand in the air quietly.

Peter sighed heavily and rubbed his stomach. _Ugh, next time, Spidey, don't gloat when you could be ambushed._ He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to over-take him. But, it seemed fate wanted to be a bitch and kick him in the balls tonight.

Something tapped the recently cleaned panes of glass on his window. He rolled out of bed as best as he could as to not irritate his wounds. And what he saw nearly had him screaming in surprise and rage.

"Carnage!" He snarled before he patted his face, surprise blooming on the tanned skin.

The symbiote pushed open his door after unlocking it and settled on his windowsill. "Hello, Spider-Man." He said civilly. Which was weird. Out of the two insane symbiote's, Carnage was by far the biggest nut-job Peter had ever seen. And boy had he seen some!

"What do you want?" Peter hissed, muscles bunching and jumping in anticipation at a good fight.

A crazy smile spread across his gooey-red face. "Oh, nothing." He slipped further into Peter's small apartment. "Just, here to deliver a message!" With that, he pulled out a familiar bracelet and dropped it on the Web Slinger's bed. "Bye bye!" Before Peter could call out his name again, Carnage vanished through his window.

Peter flicked on his light, flinched at the sudden brightness, and meandered over to his bed. He picked up the trinket and filled his lungs full of air. "Shit." Was hissed lengthily through his teeth. "SHIT!" His mind raced. When could they have found out about her? How? _Dammit! This is why none of my relationships work!_

Peter shook his head to dislodge the stray thought. _Spidey's got bigger fish to fry then the how's and why's! All there is is the what's. What's Venom doing to do with Kagome, what is he going to allow _**Carnage **_to do?_ That thought alone could scare him.

Kagome smiled softly and nodded as the gentleman that went by Eddie Brock talked to her about how wonderful Peter was and how he was always one to stick by his friends no matter what. "-and that's our Pete." He said with a light shrug. "Anyway, what about you? What do you like about Peter?" He seemed generally curious and the priestess tapped her chin lightly.

"I like almost everything about him. He's nice, he's smart, he's unique..." She trailed off when Shippou stepped towards them to tell Kagome that she would be needed soon.

The shoot when on as planned, no one interrupted, no one went home sick. Everyone was happy that the day was finally over.

And after all of the go-sees, getting the clients and eating healthy, Kagome was rewarding herself with a little bit of ice cream. _Oh, Baskin Robins, how I love your mint chocolate chip!_ She hummed to herself and walked further into the house, towards the balcony. She slid the door open and walked onto the patio, ice cream cradled against her bosom.

"What are you doing, eating that stuff?" Kagura asked, making the priestess jump slightly. She was taking a long drag from her cigarette, magenta eyes half closed with boredom.

Kagome huffed angrily and sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "I'm rewarding myself for a long day's work, that's what I'm doing! And you can't make me not eat it." She stuffed another spoonful into her mouth to prove her point.

The wind sorceress rolled her eyes and threw her legs over the side of the balcony, kicking them lazily. "Like I would." She murmured and blew a smoke ring. "It's Shippou that keeps up with your diet, not me. I just make sure you both don't make the company look like its hired retards and or crackpots."

The raven smiled at Kagura, took another bite, and relaxed in the seat. She felt her move back into the house, heard the door click close and set her empty bowl on the ground next to her. She threw her arms above her head, stretched and went completely boneless on the seat.

She was drifting in a sea of laziness. After a good bath and some fattening ice cream, Kagome was always lazy and not so in tune with the world around her. So it was logical that she didn't sense the odd energy until it was too late. Black wiggling tendrils wrapped around her half-awake body. She squirmed a bit but didn't dislodge them completely... Not until it jerked her from the chair and onto the ground in one firm tug.

"WHAAH!" Kagome cried out, grabbing a hold of the chair to keep her from falling all the way to the ground and possibly bumping her head. Her body went on full alert as she felt the gooey mass slither further up her body. "SHIPPOU-_CHAN_!" She yelled as she was jerked closer to the edge of the balcony.

Gathering her _miko ki_ in her hands, Kagome slapped the sludge. It shook against her before large bubbles started to blossom from it. It sizzled and started to grow more, spreading from her ankles to her knees.

Paniking, Kagome zapped it again.

And it only grew larger, hungrier for her unique power.

There was a soft thud that went unnoticed by Kagome, but not Kagura and Shippou, who had raced to the glass door. "KAGOME-_CHAN_!" They both cried out, smashing through the glass both in rage and in fear for the young priestess's life. But before they could help her, the large hulking mass of black slammed its fists into them both and sent them crashing back into the apartment.

And since Kouga was gone, there was no one else to defend our poor _miko_.

Kagome struggled and squirmed, zapping the gunk repeatedly.

Another creature landed on the balcony and watched Kagome curiously. "Would you look at that...? She's a breeder!" He cooed, dropped down next to her, and touched her cheek lightly.

Only to jerk it back with a shrill cry that pierced the night and awoke the other occupants of the neighboring apartments.

Venom glared darkly at Carnage who was cradling his wounded hand. "Can you not keep your trap shut for more than five minutes?" He snarled before jumping back and away from Shippou, who had come back with a vengeance. "And you! What the fuck are you?" He stared at the undisguised Shippou, whose furry red tail was flicking back and forth in agitation.

"Your worst fucking nightmare..." The fox leaped forward and swiped at Venom's head. "You get that shit off of Kagome-_chan_, NOW!" He bared his lengthy fangs, hoping intimidation would work.

But, to no avail. All it did was make the symbiote cackle darkly. "That's not going to work, faggot boy!" Carnage jumped onto Shippou's back, dug his claws into his throat and flicked his wrist.

Blood spewed across the balcony as Shippou gave a startled gurgle. He staggered, trying to stay on his feet. Already, the blood was stopping and the wound healing from the inside out.

He jerked around and slashed deep into the red beast's chest. Blood and symbiote goop splattered the ground, staining it crimson.

Carnage let loose another deafening yowl of pain, clutching his wounded chest. "You, you hurt me!" He said and started to shake with rage. He bawled up his fists and raced towards the pissed off _kitsune_.

"And we are leaving!" Venom grabbed up their lax package and disappeared over the balcony, swinging away to their hideout.

"KAGURA!" Shippou called out. She groaned and leaned up, shaking her head to wake herself up faster. "KAGURA, THEY STOLE KAGOME-_CHAN_!" Her magenta eyes flashed open before thinning out dangerously. She pulled a feather from her topknot and threw it in the air. The wind picked up and she settled onto her Ariel Transportation.

She followed after the black humanoid figure silently, until he landed on top of a building and settled Kagome's prone body down. He turned around suddenly and shot a volley of odd white bullets. Kagura yanked her feather out of the way before forcing it in a fierce dive. She swerved and dodged the random shots until she was close enough to jump off and land on the building. "Give me back Kagome-_chan_ and I might go easy on you." She warned, pulling her fan from her back pocket.

Venom bared his jagged fangs and stepped forward, claws clicking together lightly. "Why should we? She is our prey, our weapon against the treacherous Spider-Man."

Kagura slid open her fan a bit and the wind started to pick up. "I don't care what your reasons are, just give her back." She took a threatening step forward, glaring darkly at the creature.

The symbiote shook his head and shot out a line of webbing, trapping her feet to the ground. He then captured one of her hands and tried to jerk her forward.

A glowing crescent moon shape blade cut the line before he could succeed. Venom's spider sense flashed and he barely moved in time to miss the burst of arced blades. They cut into the concrete and sliced at the brick walls where the male used to be.

"_Fuujin no Mai!_" She cried out and waved her fan, sending out another wave of cutting winds. _Gods, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!_ She thought and let an excited grin slip onto her normally stoic face.

Venom breathed heavily and scaled another wall. The symbiote was hissing in the back of his mind not to leave their precious cargo behind. _**"But, I can't get hit by those blades! Did you not see what they did to concrete? And the bricks?"**_ It whispered it's answered and Eddie scowled, but dropped down to the building below him. _**"I guess... Just don't do anything too wild."**_ As he let the symbiote take over his mind and body, Eddie's gut twisted in fear. He hoped he wouldn't die tonight...

Spider-Man was on cloud nine. Not only was he healing better than he thought he could, his aunt had met a really nice guy that had a steady income and could help her with the bills. And to top it off? Kagome had called him and asked him out next Monday. He was so glad it was a later date and not one in the morning. He couldn't miss work again.

And, it seemed no one was out trying to break into anything or steal something from someone! _What a day, what a day! Maybe my luck's changing..._ He thought and instantly regretted it. There was a loud crack close to him that echoed off the building walls that was followed by an insane cackle that he would know anywhere. _Maybe Carnage and Venom are trying to kill each other again._ He thought and, being cautious, went to investigate.

What he saw had his eyes widening behind his mask. "Holy..." Carnage was getting the stuffing beat out of him, it seemed. And by a guy with a fluffy tail and cat ears on his head, too. Well, now the Cat-Guy was getting beaten... No, Carnage... Wait, scratch that, Cat-Guy. _Please don't be another super villain. God knows New York doesn't need another one of them!_ Spidey thought before moving in for a closer look.

Carnage had the smaller guy down by the throat and was flexing his claws, going in for the death shot. _Can't have that, can we?_ The Web Slinger thought and shot out a line of webbing to grab a hold of Carnage's hand. He jerked back and watched as the red symbiote stumbled away and twirled around to look for the source of the web line.

"SPIDER-MAN!" He snarled out and grabbed the string, tugged his arm back and watched as the cable went slack. He let loose a shriek of rage, only to stumble forward and cry out in pain when the Cat-Guy crashed onto his back and sank his fangs into the symbiote's neck. His body rippled as he was flung back, a line of red symbiote connecting them momentarily.

Cat-Guy shook his head, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spat out the red, gooey substance. "_Disgusting._" He murmured and Spider-Man paused. He knew that voice... And the language (well, how it sounded anyway).

Carnage slammed his fists onto the building's roof and watched as the ground cracked beneath his fists. Not enough to break it through completely but enough to scare the Web Head. "Shit." He said before he could stop himself.

The tall ears on top of the mutant's head swiveled over to him and he peeked over his shoulder quickly before turning his attention to raging symbiote. Cat-Guy hunched his shoulders and, to Spider-Man's surprise, started to shrink as he raced forward.

The creature that landed on Carnage's chest wasn't human in the least. It was a wolf-sized _fox_. It clamped its fangs deep into the crimson symbiote's face, ripping at the gooey substance and tearing away a good chunk.

Carnage shrieked in pain, thrashing around wildly to get the steroid-fed animal.

Its paws pushed harshly into his chest as he jerked away. He landed next to Spider-Man's hideout, glowing emerald eyes staring at him silently.

Its prick ears flicked around to catch the sound of Carnage crashing onto the ground with a loud, pained grunt. It then trotted slowly over to the downed symbiote. A ripple went down its back, like a flickering flame had moved across his body, before the fox launched itself back onto the crimson creature.

Carnage squirmed and jerked around under the onslaught of teeth, claws and unyielding rage that coated the foxes every snarl and hate-filled growl.

Spider-Man swallowed thickly as a thought fluttered across his poorly connected brain. _Should I help Carnage?_ He quickly shook his head to get the thought away. _No, I shouldn't. He's bad news for New York... But..._ The red and blue clad hero punched the wall angrily. His conscious wouldn't leave him be. "Damn it..." Spidey grumped and stepped out.

"Hey, I appreciate what you're doing but we can just stick him in jail for doing whatever he did to you, alright?" He slowly approached the frozen fox, who had thick alien muck covering most of his thick red fur. Its ear swiveled around to listen to his approach before it turned to look at him.

The dark green eyes that glared back at him had Spider-Man pausing mid-step. "Hey, now, whatever he did, you don't need to take your anger out on me." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted under his mask.

Spider-Man stumbled back as the fox started to ripple and expand unnaturally. A human body quickly took the place of the fox's form and the face that our hero stared at in surprise smirked back at him. "Sorry, can't let this shit-fuck live." Shippou sniffed with a roll of his thin shoulders. "He took something that he needs to be punished for. Kagura-_baba's_ already gone off to fetch it." The mutant cracked his knuckles and turned back to the retreating symbiote. "_GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!_" He cried out in Japanese, before racing forward and slamming his fist in the back of Carnage's head.

Spider-Man rubbed his temple's in exasperation. _Why didn't I see that he's a mutant before? Great, I wonder if Kagura's one too... And Kagome..._ He shifted his weight to his other foot and watched as the fox mutant grabbed a hold of the unconscious symbiotic creature.

Shippou sniffed slightly and jerked his hand back as the alien substance tried to latch onto him again. "_Disgusting vermin..._" He hissed before flicking his wrist and lengthening his claws. "_Now you die!_" The redhead slashed his hands down, only to be stopped by a thin line of webbing that attached itself to his wrist.

"Hey, now, don't go doing that!" Spider-Man chastised. "Let's take him to the mental institution. They got people there that can take care of him."

The fox bared his lengthy fangs at Spidey. "No." Was all he said but before either of them could do anything more, Carnage's fist connected with Shippou's chin and sent him sailing through the air. He gave an insane giggle, waved his fingers at Spider-Man and was gone over the edge of the building before Spider-Man could react.

Venom twisted and turned, dodging the deadly blades as he moved towards the frustrated female. "Can you not hit a moving target?" He taunted and let his long tongue stick out at her teasingly.

Kagura closed her fan and started to twist her wrist in a circular motion. "_Ryuuja no Mai!_" She called out and watched as a disorienting tornado twisted and twirled around the surprised creature.

"What manor of attack is this?" He questioned before dodging another wayward blade. He continued to move and contort his body to get away from the deadly weapons.

The wind sorceress said nothing as she forced her winds harder and shot off another volley of crescent moon-shaped weapons.

There was a sudden cry that had her hand halting. Her head whipped around to stare at the jerking and squirming body. "KAGOM-_CHAN_!" She cried out and raced over to the crying female. "_Oh, gods, Kagome-chan! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?_" She reached forward, intending to help, only yelp in pain and cradle her burnt hand against her bosom. "_Kagome-chan?_" She whispered fearfully.

The _miko_ looked terrible. Sweat was beading and dripping from her forehead while her inky black hair stuck to her face in thick clumps. She was shivering like she was cold, even though it was pretty warm out tonight. Her body was jerking and distorting awkwardly as she moved around on the rooftop. Her mouth opened and Kagura stumbled back as a thick black substance started to bubble and froth.

Her whole body gave one last violent shudder before she went completely lax on the ground, head rolling to the side, away from Kagura.

The female gulped thickly and held out her hand again. When Kagome's _miko ki_ didn't come out and zap her again, she rested her fingers on the priestess's clammy skin. "_Oh, Kagome-chan, what's wrong?_" She asked, hoping the raven would answer her.

A large hand gripped her shoulder and threw her away. "We are not done with you yet!" Venom snarled, his lengthy tongue slithering out of his mouth like a snake. He flexed his clawed hand, forming a fist and bared his fangs at her angrily. "Come at us!" He roared, only to stumble forward as someone hugged him from behind.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The voice was soft, thought loud, and echoed off of the building walls. The hands that held him were so tiny and felt so warm against his skin. And the vibration he felt with the other symbiote... Venom shivered under her gentle hold.

"Why should we?" He whispered, tilting his head back to look at the tear-filled white eyes.

"She's my master's friend..." The other whispered and Venom's own white eyes widened.

_**-+-+-+- End Chapter Three -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner:** Well, here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I know I did! I had to research some stuff and I thought it would be cool to show you guys stuff on Richard Warren: (http : / www . top–fashion–photographers . info/richard–warren . html) take out the spaces, please!

Kagome's 1st outfit: (http : / winningphotography . co . uk/user/image/gothic . JPG) and hair: (http : / www . lanimilbus . com/scenerant/scenehairexamples . jpg) and makeup: (http : / ecx . images–amazon . com/images/I/515EisXzjxL . _SL500_AA280_ . jpg) and wings: (http : / farm4 . Static . Flickr . Com/3179/2395246556_584a4edd78 . jpg)

Kagome's 2nd outfit: (http : / z . about . com/d/fashion/1/0/w/l/2/siennamiller . jpg) and hair: ( http : / z . about . com/d/fashion/1/0/w/l/2/siennamiller . jpg) (only black, not blonde) and makeup: au natural

And now that that's out of the way! I hope this long chapter appeases you for just a little while longer! I should be out of school by the 8th so... _(shrugs) _Hopefully you guys can wait that long for me to update my other stuff! I promise I haven't forgotten about them, it's just that I've been so busy, getting a new job and with the oncoming graduation and what-not! Please bear with me a little longer! _(covers eyes and cowers in corner)_ I hope you all will like this chapter, and it's one of my longer ones, so... ENJOY! :D

**Translations**:

Fuujin no Mai – Dance of the Wind/Blades

Ryuuja no Mai – Dance of the Dragon/Snake


End file.
